The Teenage spy job
by ciaza
Summary: Leverage crew goes to investigate a highs school that is under attack. What do the attackers want? Bad thing is that a former teenage spy attends that school. Post Scorpia rising, after 3rd season of Leverage.
1. Chapter 1

First Leverage/ Alex Rider fanfic :D YAY!

* * *

><p>"Mr. Ford you have to help me!" A ginger head woman cried. She was at the bar meeting Nate and Sophie. She had just explained what her problem was. She was a school teacher who had been working at St. Helen's public school for 20 years- The school was her home and she believed it was under attack. "Why would anyone want to attack a school?" Sophie had asked. "That's it!" The woman cried. "We don't know! It started 2 weeks ago. Some one drove past the school in a van, shooting. It was a miracle that none of our students got killed. Several were injured. And now two days ago a body was found in our boiler room." The woman gulped. "He was russian and a criminal. Police said he was shot. Everyone's afraid. But police thinks it's nothing. They think it was a random attack. "<p>

"But you don't think so?" Nate asked. The woman shook her head. "How could it be? But the authorities don't take it seriously! Because the school isn't private. I just want my students to feel safe." The woman said.

"We'll definitely look into it." Nate said smiling.

"St. Helen's public school." Hardison said and started the usual show with the computer to tell the team what was the job. "Been attacked at least 2 during last two weeks. First one was a shooter in a van, he wasn't caught.

Dmitri Romanov's body was found in the boiler room of the school." Hardison showed a picture of the body. "He worked for the Scorpia." Eliot muttered.

"What?" Nate asked. "How did you know that?" Hardison asked. "The shoes. "Eliot said pointing at the picture. Everyone looked at him with question in their eyes once again. "Distinctive shoes!" Eliot yelled.

"So what's this Scorpia?" Parker asked. "Sounds cute!"

"It ain't" Hardison pointed out. "Scorpia is one of the worts terrorist organizations. The thing is that civilians don't know about it. Scorpia is well organized and extremely dangerous. This was the first time I've heard about the organization, which says a lot." He stared at Eliot, so did everyone else. "Mureou had connections to them." He admitted finally.

"So we go to the school and see what's going on in there. I think it's fair to say that it's this Scorpion thing that want's something." Nate said. "Scorpia." Eliot corrected.

"So we just need to, need to find out what they want. " Nate said. "Oh I already have a plan." Hardison said and smiled slyly. "There was an open position for P.E teacher at the school and one of us already has an alias who is a P.E teacher." Hardsion said and looked at Eliot. "You gotta be kidding be!" Eliot yelled. "I'm not doing that again, those kids were pain in the ass!"

"ow, but I already send your job application." Hardison said in laughter. "Damn it Hardsion!" Eliot said and left the room.

"I'll check the teachers backrounds" Hardison said. " Very well, Let's go steal a school, once again." Nate said.

The next day they were ready. Hardison hadn't found really anything on the teachers. Though the Maths teacher Mr. Binns had a massive gambling debt. Sophie and Nate were going in as school inspectors, Hardison was out in the van with Parker.

Sophie and Nate were watching and talking with the teachers in the teacher's room, while Eliot was about to start his first lesson, feeling very grumpy.

* * *

><p>Alex appears in next chapter =)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favs ^^ =)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or Leverage. Also some of the lines Eliot uses ( "Damn it Hardison!") are classics from the original show**.

* * *

><p>Feliz Pleasure had been living in the USA for couple of months now. He had a sister, mom and dad, a decent house and even a pet dog. A perfect life, a normal life. Only problem was that "Feliz" was far away from normal. Feliz wasn't even the boy's real name. The boy had a blond shaggy hair, really fit body and he wore clothes that any teenager would wear. But the eyes told a different story. They were deep, distant and cold. They boy might walk, talk and laugh as every other teenager. He attended school and went to parties. But he wasn't an ordinary boy. He was far away from it. His real name was Alex. Alex Rider.<p>

And Alex Rider didn't have any biological family alive. And his former guardian Jack had died just couple months ago. And here he was trying to live a normal life. The Pleasures loved him and Alex did like them as well. The only problem was that he still didn't completely trust them. He trusted no one. Not after what he had seen during his 15 years of life. That was what his eyes told. Alex Rider had seen too much.

It was Monday and Alex was woken up by an alarm clock. He opened his eyes and quickly examined the room, no one there. Then he went to shower and dressed. Finally he made sure that the gun he still kept was under his bed. Alex knew this wasn't right, he was supposed to be a normal boy now. But old habits die hard. The Pleasures were waiting him downstairs, they'd all eat breakfast together as a family. They spoke and laughed and no one noticed how the smile Alex had never reached his eyes.

Sabina and Alex stepped into the school bus. Alex had attended the school for a month now. He had to admit he liked American school better than British one. He had even gotten friends very quickly. "Feliz!" A boy named Jim shouted and Alex answered him with a smile and sat next to him. Jim had quickly became his best friend. The boy was slim, black haired and wore glasses. The usual computer genius and bullied kid. Formerly bullied, Alex had kept sure of that. "So do you think we are allowed to go to the boiler room yet?" Jim asked him. Alex looked at him surprised. "I wanna see where the body was!" Jim said and smiled. "You're one creepy bastard. "Alex said and laughed that made the other boy laugh too.

Alex had been promised a spy-free life. And he had to admit that he had been given that. He himself just had difficulties. And now it seemed his past was catching up with him. First the shooting in front of his school. That had alerted him. Some one was after him? But who… After the shooting Alex had written a letter to Ben Daniels, who was the only person in MI6 that Alex kept contact with. Alex hadn't given away his location just in case, and that had turned out to be a good had asked Ben if he knew who would be after him. The answer he got was simple:

Nice to hear you're right Cub, Jones as a leader is same as Blunt. MI6 wants you back, they don't know where you are. They are looking for you, but they are positive you've moved to Canada. Lay low if you want to keep your cover.

Alex had half laughed. He knew MI6 wouldn't let him go, that's why he had used all the contacts he had made as a spy and with their help the Pleasure family had completely disappeared. Also the alias "Feliz Pleasure" had been created. Feliz had paper records and even a birth certificate.

But about week after the shooting Alex was going to math's class with Jim and some of his other new friends when he noticed something. A man in suit was hanging out in the school lobby, speaking with one of the teachers. Somehow Alex's good instincts took over, he knew the man was here for him. Alex looked around, the lobby was full of civilians. If that man was who Alex thought he was he'd search the whole school. Jim and others were already in the class, but Alex headed towards the boiler room, that was the most isolated part of the school. He also made sure that the man saw a glimpse of his blond hair. Alex knew the school inside out, he had memorized the ground plan by heart before even stepping in the building. He went behind the door of the boiler room and as the man walked in Alex got him by surprise. He grabbed the gun the man had carelessly carried in his pocked and pointed it at him. "Start talking or I'll put a bullet in you head." The man was suspicious, after all it was a teenager who threatened him. "I will do it. You know who I am? Right?" Alex said and glanced the man murderously. He tried to scare him, to his surprise it worked. The man lifted his hands and even trembled a little. Obviously he was new on the field, but Alex already knew who he worked for. "Scorpia sent you after me, right?" Alex asked and the man nodded. "You shoot this school a while back?" He continued and the man nodded again.

"Why? How's Scorpia back in place again? TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!" Alex shouted. "I'm one of the bounty hunters." He said. "Scorpia has a prize on your head." Alex cursed and murderously glazed the man, demanding more information. "Scorpia has a new head. They are soon back in business 100 percent. And they want you dead." Alex looked at the scared man. "Please don't shoot me. I'm a novice. I…I" the man stuttered.

"Does Scorpia know where I am? How did you find me?"

"I was sent here just to check. Scorpia is going through every American school." Alex was stunned. They really must want him dead or.. "What were your orders?" Alex asked. "To get you. To kidnap you and to deliver you to the boss. "

Alex knew it, they wouldn't do through all this trouble just to make sure he is dead. They wanted him. They couldn't possibly think Alex would work for them? But they did want something with him. As Alex wondered he didn't notice that the man was reaching for his back pocket. When Alex glanced him the man had a gun and once again an instinct took over and he shoot him quickly two times one bullet to his head and one straight to his heart. Unlike others Alex rarely missed. But he knew he was screwed, the gun had had a silencer on it so no one would've heard them. But the body had a professional touch all over it. Alex hid the gun and made sure it had no finger prints. He couldn't hid the body, he didn't have time or place. And Scorpia would soon know his hiding place. After all if one of their employes was professionally killed at a school it would tell a lot.

It wasn't until he sat in the class when he truly realized what he'd done. He had directly shot some one. That was something Alex had never ever done before. Sure he had killed people, well caused a lot of deaths. That was just the reason he had wanted to stop being a spy. But he had to admit that if Jack would have been alive, if Alex still would have worked for MI6 he wouldn't have done what he just had did. He would have knocked the guy out and somehow give him to the police. Alex was ashamed of himself. Being in normal environment had made him worse

* * *

><p>Whatcha think? :D Yeh and Alex and the Team's paths will come cross in the next chapter! ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Eliot watched as the students walked into class. He didn't understand why someone had to interview them and watch how they behaved, but Nate had wanted to see what the students thought about the attacks. So about twenty teenage boys were standing in front of him. Eliot watched as the boys formed a line, they were all wearing white t-shirts and shorts, school P.E uniform he guessed. The boys were still talking and laughing.

"Hello," Eliot said in a serious and grumpy voice. "I'm your new P.E teacher. Mr. Brewer. "He said and watched how the boys reacted. Everyone looked at him with the same teenage arrogance that he once had. But then Eliot's eyes met the boy who stood as far as possible of him, on the other side of the line. The boy had blond hair and he carried himself like a soldier and his eyes... They were brown and serious, they were soldiers eyes, Eliot knew it. The boys face was serious, and he studied Eliot the same way Eliot studied him. "20 push ups!" Eliot shouted and turned away from the class to talk to his ear bud. "Nate, Hardison I might have something here." Eliot whispered.

"We are a little busy here.." Sophie answered quickly, Eliot could hear that she was flirting with the math's teacher. "What is it?" Nate asked. "It's one of the students.." Eliot said. This would sound stupid, he knew it.

"He looks like he's been through a lot." Eliot said. "Maybe he's an orphan." Parker said. "I can still check him if you give me a name?" Hardison asked. "Ok." Eliot said and turned back to the class, everyone was doing push up. He searched the class for the boy. "He's not here!" Eliot said angrily.

Alex had been joking with Jim and Charlie, his other friend at the start of a PE lesson. "Hello." A harsh male voice had spoken and Alex had noticed the teacher. He was new and didn't look like a teacher at all. He looked like a hit man. And when he saw Alex he studied him for a long time, Alex looked in the man's eyes. He was a hit man. Alex had to get out of there…

Eliot noticed a corridor that led away form the sport's hall. The boy must have gone this way.. He got a bad vibe from the kid, but then again it was just a kid. Eliot came to a cellar room that looked like a boiler room, when he stepped in someone close the door..

* * *

><p>Ok, this one was kind of short x) Plz review that would make my day! =)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again thanks for the reviews and all the support :)**

_Eliot noticed a corridor that led away form the sport's hall. The boy must have gone this way. He got a bad vibe from the kid, but then again it was just a kid. Eliot came to a cellar room that looked like a boiler room, when he stepped in someone closed the door.._

**ooooOOOOoooo**

Eliot turned around and in front of him stood the blond boy. He was holding a gun with a silencer. It was a glock 17, the same model that had been used to kill the Russian, Eliot realized.

Alex had hidden the gun very well, even the police hadn't found it. He looked at the stranger standing in front of him, this guy was used to being at gun point, Alex could tell. "Who are you and who do you work for?" Alex asked in cold voice. "And yes I'd recommend you to answer or I'll put a bullet in your head." He continued "Eliot is that a teenager?" Hardison said to his earbud. "You alright?" But Eliot ignored him. Eliot didn't usually like it when people used guns, but usually they came too close with them, usually they'd be able to beat, but this kid was different. He kept a safe distance, he hold the gun like a pro and he looked like he wouldn't be afraid to use it. This kid wasn't an ordinary school boy. And he had the gun that was used to kill the Russian. Had the boy shot him? He couldn't be older than 16! Eliot glanced at the boy, still silent, thinking.

"Even if the boy had shot the man who worked for Scorpia, that meant the boy was on their side, right?"Eliot thought and spoke: "I'm Eliot and I'm here to help." He said, lifting his hands. "See I came here with no weapons, I just want to talk." The boy laughed a bit. "Really? I repeat the question who do you work for?"

"I don't work for Scorpia. Like the man who was shot" Eliot said and the boy looked him in wonder. "How did you know he worked for Scorpia? How do you even know about them?" Alex asked."I saw a picture of the body. The shoes." Eliot said, he could see the boy was surprised by his answer and Alex was, because he also had noticed that Scorpia members tended to wear distinctive shoes...

And that was when Eliot decided to make his move. "What's your name? What does the Scorpia want with you?" The boy laughed. "You really don't know?" But when Alex saw Eliot's questioning eyes he believed that he was telling the truth. "My name is Cub. " He said with a twinkle in his eye, not a childish one but a sarcastic one. Eliot thought for a moment. "SAS?" He said then, actually it was a lucky guess, but Eliot could hear a trace of British accent when the boy spoke. The boy looked surprised. "Unit?" Eliot asked. "K." The boy answered. "I know a guy from there." Eliot said with a friendly tone. "It's like they're speaking the Hitter language." Sophie muttered to her earbud. "You're an army man." Cub said. "For which country?"

"USA." Eliot said, but the boy didn't believe him completely. "And San Lorenzo once." Alex who had briefly lowered his weapon held it even tighter after Eliot's answer. "So you do have connections to Scorpia!" He yelled. "What? are you trying to screw me?"

"Eliot who the hell is this kid?" Hardison asked. "I don't know." Nate answered, "But I guess we found what the bad guys are looking for."

"You obviously have connections to them your self." Eliot said to the kid. "Yeh, They don't like me much. One of the many organizations who want me dead." The boy muttered.

"Look." Eliot said. "Me and my friends can help you, just come with me." he said and pointed to the door.

"How do I know you're not going to force me to do something for you? Or going to kill me?" The boy said. "Keep the gun." Eliot answered. "You can point it at me the whole time." Boy seemed pleased. "Well lets go then. Well I need to change my clothes first" Alex said and pointed his school PE uniform.

"Sophie, Nate, Hardison, Parker the boy agrees to meet you. See you at the bar." Eliot said to his earbud. Alex glanced at him. "classy." he said and smiled a bit.

Nate and Sophie were sitting on the couch, Parker was walking nervously and Hardison was ready to start a introduction show about Scorpia, they just had to wait for Eliot and the boy. Finally the door opened and everyone's eyes turned towards it. Eliot came in and after him walked a teenager, who looked completely normal. He was wearing baggy jeans and skater shoes and he had ipod in his ears. He quickly examined the room and dropped casually on a couch.

"You sure this is the right guy?" Hardison said to Eliot.

Alex took off the ipod, he had scanned the room for bugs with it, there weren't any. He still had several gadgets Smithers had once gave him and before leaving Smithers had even provided him with a baggage of some new ones. Alex had an ipod nano that scanned for bugs, could be used to eavesdrop, worked as a taser and it had a button that would allow him to contact CIA, but he would never use that one. Also Alex had quickly adapted to the teenage fashion. Right now in his jeans he had the gun and in the in the thick soles of his shoes he had a knife. He felt pretty secure, as he lied on the couch. "So who are you people?" He asked casually.

"I think we might ask the same." Nate said to the boy and sat in front of him. "What's your name?"

"I already told you that." Alex smiled. "I'm cub."

"Outside Brecon Beacons." Eliot said and walked to sit in front of Alex as well. "How did you know that?" Alex asked him. "Coz that's where my friend went." he said and smiled a bit, like he always did with children. Alex smiled as well, he had no intentions to tell his REAL name but he could give something away. Were these people really here to help? "Feliz Pleasure." Alex said and Hardison ran the name on his computer.

"Well Feliz, do you know what those criminals might want from you?" Nate asked. Alex shook his head. "Guys…." Hardison said. "Feliz Pleasure is a very well built alias. He has a family and all, a fake birth serficate even. But he's been active for only about two months." Alex cursed. "Who are you people?" Alex demanded. Nate sighed. Of course the boy had to know them to trust them. "I'm Nathan Ford. This here is Sophie, here is Parker and the guy over the computer is Hardison and you've met Eliot."

"What do you do? What do you want with me?"

"We help people. We.. they are former criminals, we form a team which helps. We can and we want to help you too." Nate said and smiled. It made sense to Alex, all of the people looked a bit weird, a bit untrustworthy. Hardison was their computer geek, Eliot must have be the muscle, but Alex still had no idea of what the other three did and he didn't like it.

"So do you want to share your real name?" Sophie asked and smiled to him. Alex thought it about a second. They weren't spies, they didn't work for SCORPIA or other criminal organizations, otherwise he would have been killed or forced to do something by now.

So the name Alex Rider didn't mean anything to them. And the computer geek would find out that Alex Rider wasn't an alias. He had nothing to lose.

"It's Alex. Alex Rider." Alex said." And you can check, it isn't an alias." Alex said to Hardison. "No it isn't." Hardison said going through Alex's school records and other normal stuff.

"You happen to be related to Ian?" Eliot asked casually. "yeh, he was my uncle." Alex said. This Eliot seemed to know a lot of powerful people.

"You have a criminal record in Britain?" The geek asked. "What did you do?" Sophie asked the kid. "Misused a crane and put a boat full of drug dealers into a conference center. " Everyone looked at him like he was mad, everyone except Parker. "It was supposed to go to the parking lot of a police station!" Alex yelled and everybody laughed a little. He had won them over, Alex thought. "How come you've been in Brecon Beacons?" Eliot asked suspiciously. Everyone else trusted the kid to be normal, Eliot had seen him with gun. Seen the professionalism, and Alex here had shot the Russian, Eliot thought. There was something off with the kid... "Visited my uncle." Alex said innocently."How come you have a code name?" Eliot continued. They didn't give code names to just anyone. "I don't. It was my uncle's as well." Alex lied smoothly. Eliot smiled a bit. "I was sorry to hear that he died on job."He said and Alex nodded. "What did his uncle do then?" Nate asked. "Worked for British government. Classified job." Eliot muttered and Alex smiled at him. Had he won that one over as well? "How about your parents?" Parker asked. "I'm an orphan. That's why Pleasures took me in." Alex said and put on his best innocent wounded -animal smile.

Just before Hardsion was about to close his computer he quickly decided to search FBI and CIA database with the name Alex Rider, it probably was a waste of time but he decided to check if he was under a witness protection or something.

"So Alex do you have any idea why those guys are after you? Why did you change your name?" Nate asked. Eliot knew Ian, Alex thought. He could use that. "Cause of my uncle. " Alex said and looked briefly at Eliot. "He had lot of enemies." Alex said and Eliot believed him. Alex smirked a little to his magnificent lies.

Meanwhile Hardison was frozen in shock looking at the computer screen. "Guys we have a massive hit." He stuttered.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you liked it :)<strong>

I had massive troubles with my english in this chapter =S so feel free to point out any major grammar mistakes it might have :D

oh, and I **Heart **reviews ^^ plus constructive criticism is always welcome as well!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Leverage ( U surprised? xD)**

* * *

><p><em>Hardison was frozen in shock looking at the computer screen. "Guys we have a massive hit." He stuttered.<em>

Alex looked surprised. What could the geek have found?

"I found 50 hits on the name Alex Rider on FBI database and almost five hundred from CIA database."Hardison said. Everyone looked at Alex. "Damn it!" The boy swore.

"Hardison what do the databases say?" Nate asked and everyone still glanced at Alex very seriously. He remembered that he still had the gun if anything was about to happen.

"Alex Rider.

Height 5'7

Weight: 120 pounds

age currently :15

Blond hair and brown eyes.

Nationality: British

Employer : MI6

Contacts in/worked with : CIA, MI6, ASAS

black belt in karate, skilled in hand to hand combat, skilled with guns, scuba diving, climbing and pickpocketing

Fluent in English, French and Spanish basics in Japanese and Italian

Retired

Extremely dangerous

Whereabouts: unknown, In search

Worked in 4 missions for CIA, that is promised to reward him with 500 000 dollars if he is found and accepts to work again."Hardison read the basic information CIA had on this kid, no one interrupted him, Thought the sulking Alex looked like he really wanted to strangle the man.

Everyone was silent for a while, Alex looked extremely angry and was the first to speak. "That is classified information, that only high clearance CIA or FBI members are allowed the access. "

"Well I can hack that access, kiddo." Haridson responded to him and received a murderous look, then he remembered that he was talking to a kid that CIA ranked "extremely dangerous" and gulped.

"You have something to add to your story?" Nate asked Alex. Alex sighed. "I may have worked for MI6 and other bastards as a spy for a while.." He muttered.

"Like a James Bond!" Parkes screamed loudly and smiled. Alex glanced at her, that girl was mad. "What does Scorpia want with you?" Eliot asked Alex and came closer to him. Alex knew he was watching him, trying to tell if he was lying. "I screwed their plans and had some of their members killed. They don't like me that much." Alex answered.

"How come the American government wants to give you half million for something?" Hardison asked suddenly. "Super classified. Files don't even exist on the base. "Alex said and smiled devilishly to the hacker.

"You know that is a lot of money." Parker said.

"I know, but I don't do that anymore."

"Do what?" Eliot asked with serious voice, Alex was just a kid but he was one of the few people Eliot knew who CIA had ranked the same as him, extremely dangerous. And the boy was here with his team, he needed to know where they in danger.

"Spying, screwing and pissing up the terrorist organizations or other mad criminals. I was forced to be a spy! Cause of my family. You knew Ian, right?" Alex said to Eliot who nodded."He was a good man."

Nate laughed a bit, this boy acted like any other teenager, even though the things he had seen and done must have been very unfamiliar to other teenagers. But no one else was speaking than Eliot and Alex and the team let Eliot do the talking, since he knew more about this stuff than they did.

"So Scorpia is one of the organizations you pissed off?" Eliot asked and now it was Alex's time to nod. "Why are you in States? Why the name changing, you're obviously hiding for MI6 as well?" Eliot continued.

"When my uncle died they forced me to join them, I possessed some skills they wanted their spies to have. I completed almost 10 missions for them and other govarnment organizations, then they let me go. Retire. But I knew they would want me back at some point, I'm a lethal weapon too valuable and too good at my job. " Alex smiled a little. " So I created a very good cover. Yes, I'm hiding for my whole past. And it worked…. for a while."

"How old were you? When MI6 recruited you?" Sophie asked, her maternal instincts taking over. "Just turned 14." Alex answered and received a concerned smile.

"Look Cub…Feliz…. Alex, this is what we are going to do. This Scorpia is after you we are going to help you to maintain this cover you have, and we are going to protect your school. We will take Scorpia down, but now yet. We need time for that." Nate said. Alex nodded and Parker and Hardison already left the room, going home.

"But where am I going?" Alex asked.

"What do you mean?" Nate said.

" I'm a danger to civilians at the moment, I can't risk any civilians, not my family." Alex said and Nate could see sadness and grief in the boy's eyes. Alex had lost a lot. His eyes told that to the alcoholist, who had lost a lot too, but somehow Nate knew that losing his son didn't compare to Alex's losses, what ever they were, they were something no one should have to go through, certainly not a child.

Alex was thinking about Jack. It had been three months. And thinking about the car blowing up in front of him made him feel cold, alone. He bit his lip. Eliot watched the boy as well. Nate and the whole team team felt for the boy, Eliot too, but he was the only one who saw the other side of Alex. While others saw the broken sad orphan, Eliot saw a loaded gun. A child with deadly abilities and that combined to the coldness, sadness and the anger that Alex had made him dangerous. Deadly. And at the moment Eliot felt like he wasn't the most dangerous person in the room. "I can take you in." Eliot said. Sophie and Nate looked at him surprised. "I have a spare room." Eliot looked at Alex. "Ok. " The boy said. "let's go then." Eliot said and patted Alex's shoulder, the boy shivered a bit, he didn't usually like to be touched.

"Did we just see Eliot being friendly to a kid?" Sophie asked Nate. "he isn't just a kid, is he?" Nate muttered.

"he's been through a lot. How can they recruit children in the UK?" Sophie said, once again sounding like mother. "But it's good to see that Eliot really has emotions towards children." Sophie continued.

"I think those two have more in common than we can understand." Nate said and sipped his drink.

* * *

><p><em>Authors note: As you might have noticed I update really irregularly... And my exchange student year (YIPPEE!) starts in a week so I'll have lots of stuff to do( considering that I'm moving to another continent)<em>

_ The whole story is already written down, but I want to re-check it for major mistakes. There are still about 2 chapters left Thank you for reading it so far! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage or Alex Rider**

Eliot had been driving for a while, he and Alex were both silent. They boy had listened to his ipod for a while and now he obviously was studying the car. "It's a normal Chevy Silverado '08." Eliot said and Alex was a bit ashamed, he had been caught studying the environment. He was a bit rusty. Eliot glanced the boy, if he wanted to speak to him this would be the perfect time. Eliot pulled over and stopped the car. "Why are we stopping?" Alex asked, he was suspicious. "Look kid, we need to talk." Eliot said.

Alex looked at him, waiting. "My team sees you as a kid. And that's ok, they are good people they don't need to see more. But I do." Eliot started. Alex laughed a bit. "Why? And what do you see then?"

"I need to keep them safe. I need to see you as a client and as a threat. You shot that Russian, professionally. Obviously you have training as an assassin and MI6 doesn't offer that kind of training." Eliot said. "My team doesn't need to know about you being a professional killer. But I do."

Alex still laughed a bit. "You're the best person to say that don't you think? Aren't you being a bit hypocrite?"

Eliot bit his lip. "I may be a former assassin, but I have loyalties towards that team. I trust them and protect them. You don't. So if you try to harm them in any way, you need to harm me first." Eliot said.

This was a serious conversation, Alex understood. He sighed. Was he really going to take this big leap of faith and trust there completely strangers? Did he have a choice? They knew so much about him.

Alex thought it about a second and took out the gun. Eliot watched as the boy placed the gun on the space in front of the windshield. "I'm willing to trust you." Alex said and looked at Eliot. He hoped the man understood he meant only him at this point. Alex still wasn't sure about the rest of the team.

Eliot opened the door and gave Alex a little tour in his apartment. It was a nice flat with three bedrooms, each one had an own bathroom. "So this is my house. You'll be sleeping here." Eliot said and pointed one of the bedrooms. "Thanks." Alex answered and smirked a little." What?" ELiot asked. "It's a safe house isn't it?" Alex asked." Eliot laughed a little. "Of course. But it's still has all I need for one night: beds, bathrooms and Little garden for food."

"You grow your own food?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"I've been poisoned too many times…" Eliot muttered and Alex thought that maybe he should start growing his own food too, or at least his own Coke.

**000ooo000ooo000**

A man with a suit and briefcase walked into a shady building in shady alley. He had to fly almost 6 hours just to get there, so he wasn't happy. But he had been informed that there was a lead. Man carefully opened the door and stepped into the building which was at collapsing point, inside he met six men. They all knew each other from before, but they had to be careful. That's why they were meeting in such a shady place. If they wanted to get to Alex Rider first they needed to move quickly but carefully…

"You have information Mr. Lewis?" One of the men asked the man who had just arrived. The man called Mr. Lewis smiled. "Yes, in fact one of our man in here was killed. While he was checking a school. he was shot in head and heart." His smile widened, everyone knew that was how Scorpia assassins were taught how to shoot people. "Is he here?" One of the six hit men asked. "We have all the reasons to believe so. I want you to track him, go to his school and take him. No matter if civilians are harmed but bring the boy to us. We still have some use for the kid. " Mr. Lewis said and left. He was one of the new board members of Scorpia, that was rising once again.

If a tree falls in a forest, it does make a sound. And when a whole forest falls several trees will always stay and stand tall. That was exactly what had happened with Scorpia. The old Board members were gone, arrested, killed. But Scorpia had hundreds of employes and a long history. It takes a while to take down a company like that. Alex Rider had almost succeeded, since Scorpia was now weaker than ever. It had only three board members, but still several assassins and couple million pounds in savings. But it was weak. It needed just one more push and it might collapse, for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: My exchange student year starts in 2 days. I'm afraid that it can take me a while to upload the final chapter... <strong>

**thank you so much for reading this far! :) I love reviews btw ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hardsion how's that disappearing act for the boy going?" Nate asked the computer geek who looked extremely busy. "I'm on it. But Nate I only slept 5 hours last night so.." The tired geek muttered, He sat by his computer constantly working. "5 hours? Is it actually possible to sleep that long without waking up?" Eliot asked and Hardison sighed. "His new name is going to be Jack Diver. I thought he might like it." He pointed out, Hardison had after all read everything he could find about Alex. "But Nate you gotta admit this kid ain't like our usual client. I've done some more research on him. I'm not sure we even should be helping him…And he has some serious guys after him including CIA, MI6, Russian mob and the army of Iraq."

"Stop it Hardison!" Eliot yelled. The team looked at him. Eliot had been acting stangely since kid arrived. "ELiot what is it?" Sophie asked. "We are going to help the kid. He deserves a life, Ian would have never been able to provide a very nice one." Parked looked thoughtful. "Eliot, Hardison might be right. The kid has a rep." She said finally. Eliot glanced at her. "So do I. And I wouldn't want you digging into my past." He said and stormed out of the room.

Nate looked after Eliot. He knew this case was personal to their hard hearted hitter. Who ever Ian was his nephew had quite an effect.

Alex had woken up at 11 o'clock .He noticed that he was alone in the house, Eliot had gone. To see his team, Alex figured. He found something to eat and was once again checking the apartment for bugs when Eliot came back. "We have a plan." He informed and smiled.

Part of the plan was that Alex went to school and normally. But he had gotten one of those cool earbuds from the computer guy. He could hear the team talking and they could hear him. When Alex stepped into the school a brown haired girl ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank god you're alright!" Sabina Pleasure said and hugged and kissed Alex. Sophie and Nate smiled a bit, they heard the young love while they were talking to the teachers. The two school inspectors would want to see a fire safety demonstration…

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" Alex asked the girl. "Well you haven't done that disappearing thing for a long time." Then the girl noticed Alex's eyes. They were calculative and on alert. "You're doing it again." She said seriously. "Doing what?" Alex asked as innocently as possible. "The thing you did before you came to live with us. "Sabina continued. "Are you in trouble?I could help…"

"No Sab. Listen to me. It's going to be alright." Alex tried to calm the girl." No it isn't. Don't lie to me Alex. You can do it to everyone else, not to me. You lied to dad when you came to us. You are not ok. You'll never be. Seeing Jack die like that."

That was enough. "Stop Sab!" Alex shouted and shook the girl a bit, not violently though. "See?" Sabina said. Alex smiled defeated. "Just trust me this once. Do what everyone else is soon about to do." Alex said to her. and the same time an announcement came out of the speakers. "Dear students we have important guests at the school who would like to see how we can hanlde if a fire was about to happen. Teachers escort your class outside. Every student to their class teacher classroom immediately!" Sabina looked at Alex. Alex knew the plan was on. "Just tell Miss. Lawett I'm ill." he said to her. Sabina nodded and walked away.

Parker was standing on the roof of the school. "I see a black van, long one. Kinda limousine-ish."

"Sounds like Scorpia." Alex and Eliot said in sync. Eliot had came in the school with Alex, meanwhile Sophie and Nate escorted the rest of the kinds to the school backyard. In case something was about to get messy.

"Six men came out, they are in the building soon." Parker said. "So we are just going to talk and ask what they want with me?" Alex said. "I say they just want you dead, wouldn't be the only ones." Hardison answered, he still didn't like the kid. "No, I would be dead by now then." Alex said and Eliot nodded. "We start with talking."

All of the men were wearing black suits, they looked like government officials, or criminals. "Looks like Rider is prepared." One of them said seeing that the school was completely empty. "Yeh he is." Alex said an came behind a corner and stood in front of them. Two of the men draw out their guns. "Come on, you don't want me dead. What do you want with me?" Alex said and studied the men, he had never seen them before. The head of the men, Dmitri also studied the boy. He tried not to laugh, was this 15 year old seriously going to talk with six armed men? "Look kid you're coming with us. We just have our orders. " he said to Alex. "What does Scorpia want with me?" Alex repeated the question. Dmitri was beginning to feel annoyed. "Kid we can shoot you, and take you wounded. We are going now."

To his surprise the boy smiled, it wasn't a nice smile, neither a terrified one. It was a crocked one, and it made the boy look dangerous and for the first time Dmitri saw the kid as a threat. Alex smiled as he saw Eliot walking to the six armed men, he quickly took the ones who held out guns down so Alex could run to help him with the others. The fight had begun…

No other cars coming." Parker informed and started landing from the roof with the rope. She went past a window and saw a man being pushed against it, it almost broke the window, Eliot was the pusher. Then he kicked the guy into unconsciousness. Parker looked at him and smiled. Eliot thought this was and awkward situation, then the girl thief waved to him and went away from the window. Eliot shrugged and then went back to help Alex, he had quickly noticed that the teen would have done great on his own. He threw many karate kicks and advanced moves and a somersault in the air as a swerve was normal to him. Finally all the men knocked down. "We found out nothing." Alex said. But then Eliot counted the bodies. Five. There were only five of them. Alex glanced at him, he had noticed the same. "We could have just used guns." Alex muttered. "It would have been easiest way." Eliot looked at the kid and Alex remembered the conversation they had earlier

_"So I take my glock 17, what are you going to use?" Alex had asked him. Eliot looked at him. "No guns." He had said. Alex was taken a back. No guns? "It will be easier if things get messy.."He had started to protest. MI6 never allowed him to use guns in his missions and now this ex assassin was about to do the same? "Guns are deadly, fatal." Eliot just muttered. "Exactly!" Alex yelled at him. Eliot glanced at him murderously. "At this point I don't want any more lifes on my count. Trust me that point will come to you too." He had said in cold low voice._

Eliot and Alex went separate ways. It was the leader who was missing. Eliot went downstairs and Alex searched the upper floor, but just when Eliot had left Dmitri came around a corner in front of Alex, he smiled and held up a gun.

"You going to take me to Scorpia bosses now?" Alex muttered, but Dmitri continued smiling. "No, I'm not." He said and let his real accent slip, Russian accent. "My priorities aren't with Scorpia." He informed Alex. "There are others who want you as well. And we want you dead. "he smiled. "Who might they be?" Alex asked, his voice didn't crack. he was scared, but he stayed calm. He had though he was going to die so many times. If this really was it he wanted to know who finally got him. "Remember General Sarov?" The man said. Sure Alex remembered the lunatic who wanted to nuclear a country to save it and adopt Alex in the process, he ended up committing a suicide in front of Alex.

"Yes." Alex said. The man smiled. "I was there you know. One of his soldiers. You killed our general. You crushed our perfect new world!" The man shouted. "But we have risen again! Sarov's followers will never give up, never fade! And that's why I have been with Scorpia for the last months. My mission is to kill you! And I'm going to become a hero!" He yelled proudly as he raised the gun with crazy smile on his face. There was a gun shoot.

Alex had closed his eyes, but the moment he heard the gun shot he knew it hadn't been him who was shot, Alex after all knew how it felt. He opened his eyes and turned around, Eliot Spencer stood in front of him holding a gun, which belonged to one of the men who where knocked out. Alex looked behind him, the russian was lying on the floor. The bullet had went straight into his heart, he died right away. Eliot's shot was perfect and suddenly Alex understood why the man hated guns. They were quick, deadly, permanent. Eliot looked at the body, then at Alex. "Let's go." he said in a hollow voice and escorted Alex out of the building. Out side was a wide panic. Everyone had heard the gun shot and the fighting, some one had called a police.

Sophie, Parker, Nate and Hardison watched the kids and the police from a distance. Eliot and Alex joined them. "How did it go?" Nate asked.

"One is dead." Eliot said. Everyone looked at him, he hadn't killed anyone during their missions, well he had but only Nate knew that. Alex noticed the surprise in Eliot's teams eyes. "The guy tried to kill me." Alex added.

"Didn't you say they only wanted to kidnap you?" Sophie asked. "Scorpia did. He wasn't working for Scorpia." Alex corrected. Sophie looked at Alex seriously, Alex's life was a mess. Mess that even they wouldn't be able to fix, the whole team knew it. "Here is your new passport." Hardison said and gave it to the boy. "These are for your family. I have purchased a house to the family Diver in Alaska. No one will able to trace you… I think."

But Alex wasn't listening, in stead he was staring at two men in sunglasses. They were standing next to the police cars, near the students who seemed all still to be in shock. Eliot noticed what the kid was doing. Alex pounded his options. No he had only one decent option and he knew it. Even if MI6 once had forced and dragged him into this mess all Alex's choices had lead him deeper in it. The truth was that Alex had been possibly the best spy of this century. Now Alex still was that. Being a spy wasn't his job, it was a life style. Deep in his heart he knew it, but he also knew that he would never really accept it, never stop blaming other people for it. He sighed. "Why are you watching the two CIA guys?" Eliot whispered to him. Alex looked at Eliot. "You know why." The whole team could hear their little conversation. Alex jerked the documents back to Hardison. "I can't keep dragging other people in my mess. I can't danger civilians and the people I love." He informed them and once again watched the CIA guys. "So CIA?" Eliot asked him. "Better than Scorpia." Alex answered. "How do you know they are CIA?" Hardison asked.

"The stands." Eliot and Alex said in sync like it was the most obvious thing in the world. They smiled at each other. Alex looked at the people who had helped him." Thanks." He said and reserved a nod and a smile from Mr. Ford, who Alex knew to be the leader. Sophie came to hug him. "All the best." She said and smiled. Alex smiled too. Alex turned to Eliot and to everyone's surprise and his own too he found himself hugging him. Eliot tapped Alex's back. "Good luck kid." he said and then Alex walked away.

Still before going to the CIA's Alex went to the students and quickly found what he was looking for, Sabina. She looked once again happy to see he was alight and hugged him. "We have to get home, mom and dad are so worried." She said. Alex smiled at her and caressed her hair. "You know I can't."

"You what?"

"This all is my fault. They won't stop chasing me." Alex said. "But you have us. We can move. You have me." Sabina protested.

"I know Sab." Alex said. This was more difficult than he had thought. "But I don't belong here, I never will." he said coldly kissed her, while she barely responded.

Sabina found herself watching as Alex walked away from here. And this time she knew it would be the last she saw of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hihii :) hope u like it! I heart reviews!<strong>

**Ok this was kind of long, but since it's the last chapter it has to be =)**


	8. Prologue to possible sequel

THe gig was over, the kid would be safe. Eliot walked to his safe house where Alex had stayed. The team had felt happy, content. Eliot didn't know how to feel. Alex had gotten back in. There would be no way out for him anymore. As Eliot opened the door he saw some one standing in front of him, it was Alex. "Hey," He said and smiled.

"How did you get in?" Eliot asked the kid with a slight anger in his voice. Alex smiled and pointed the lock, which was filled with some kind of white stuff. "What's that?" Eliot asked. "It's a gum… well special one." Alex smirked.

"What do you want?" Eliot asked still feeling grumpy. He did like the kid, but he didn't like people breaking into his safe houses and ruining his locks.

"I have this form thing. Could you sign it for me?" The kid asked biting his lip as he passed the paper to Eliot. Eliot read it and looked at the kid with a surprise in his eyes. "What the….?" Eliot started.

But before he could even begin Alex stopped him. "I'm 15, And I'm an orphan once again, since I go by the name of Alex Rider. Feliz Pleasure is completely wiped out from every system. I don't have a guardian and CIA and MI6 have pretty much all the leverage on me they can have. If I want to do things my way, I need a guardian. A powerful one, you just need to sign the paper and I promise you never hear from me again. CIA and MI6 will check who you are, but I know they don't want to mess with you. I could decide what kind of work I do for them. "Alex said and Eliot had to admit the kid was smart, just like his uncle. Alex looked desperate, more desperate than he was while being at gun point. Alex didn't want to be used again. Out of quick impulse Eliot signed the paper and that lid a smile on Alex's face. A Childish smile full of joy, a smile that Alex didn't have quite ofter. Alex headed towards the door when Eliot came after him. "You know kid," He said. "If you ever need me, ever need your guardian or what ever. Call me." he said and smiled as well and gave his number to Alex. Alex thought for a moment and then asked. "Your team is going to go after Scorpia someday, right?" Alex said and Eliot nodded. "I know them. I used to… "Alex started and Eliot stopped him. "past is a past" the hitter said. "Could I join you then? I mean your team? i wand to be part of Scorpia's take down. I need to be." And Eliot could see a fire in the kid's eyes. "I promise I'll call you then." Eliot answered finally and Alex left.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is kind of a prologue to a possible sequel I'm working on.. :P it would possible involve Tom, more back story on how Eliot and Ian knew each other and Alex and the Team working together once again(And oh yes the guardian thing will effect everybody's relationships! :D)<strong>

**I'd like to know how you'd feel about the possible sequel and ideas for it are also well appreciated!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THE WHOLE STORY!**


	9. the sequel is up!

**HEYY :) I'd just like to let you know that I'm still alive :D and i'm so sorry for not updating any of my stories.**

**However I have been working on the sequel and the first chapter is up ! It's called The scorpia job and if you'd like to read it the link is right here : **

** s/8739707/1/The-Scorpia-Job**

**:) thank you ! **


End file.
